


Can We Talk About Personal Space?

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux more like armitage sux, Awkward Flirting, Conversations, Flirting, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Showering, POV Rey (Star Wars), Showers, Soft Ben Solo, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. I'm just like this, okay?Rey and Ben/Kylo force bond….in the shower. What follows is their first casual conversation…and, of course, a little bit of light flirting. Set during TLJ, before Snoke/the Throne Room battle/Crait, etc…don’t think too hard about the time and place. Let it be cute. And let Ben be a slightly awkward disaster.(also there is nothing really explicit here, no sex or anything that's why it's listed at GA)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Can We Talk About Personal Space?

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the hot water pound on her back. She was sitting in the corner of the shower, her favorite way to envelop herself in heat.

Suddenly, she heard breathing, and her eyes snapped open to see a pair of legs—that, when she looked up, were connected to none other than _Ben._

“Ben!” She said, scrambling up, crossing her arms over her exposed chest, “What are you doing in my shower?”

He looked embarrassed, “What are you doing in _my_ shower?”

She sighed, “What are the odds of this happening?”

“Dunno. If you could, uh, step that way, get out….”

“If I step out that way, I’ll be standing naked outside my shower. Why don’t you move—“ she pointed, “—that way?”

“Then I would be doing the same thing!”

“Guess we’re stuck here,” she grimaced, “Although, to be fair, I can think of a long list of people I would want to be stuck with, naked, in the shower, less than you.”

“Thanks?” Ben said, reaching for his soap, “So, uh, what’s up with you?”

“Are you—are you trying to make small talk?”

“Maybe,” he said sheepishly, “I mean, we’re stuck here, and, uh….this feels fairly intimate, so I feel like we can just…jump to that? What’s up?”

“Well, you know,” she sudsed her hair, “Same old, same old—trying to defeat this group called the First Order…you may have heard of their leader? A guy who goes by Kylo Ren? That’s not his real name, though. He’s really named Ben….I like that much better. What about you?”

“Uh, similar, actually, except I’m fighting against this group called the Resistance….they, uh, don’t like me much, can’t fathom why. I’m kinda doing a bad job, though…I keep getting distracted by this girl named Rey? She’s a really good fighter….and a great listener.”

“Oh?” Rey said, “You keep getting distracted by me? Now, or…?”

He turned red, “In, uh, this cosmic battle we’re locked in….not that I’m not anything now….uh….next question, please.”

She grinned, “I’m just messing with you, Ben. How’s General Sux?”

“Do you mean Hux?”

“Yeah, Finn and I just call him General Sux because, well, he sucks.”

“I’ll have to agree with that….maybe I’ll call him that to his face sometime, see if he notices or says anything.”

“If I was him, I wouldn’t say a word…you can be a little scary when you’re mad,” she said.

“….Have I ever scared you?”

“Oh, totally. Remember our fight in the forest?”

“How could I forget?” He pointed at the scar on his face, “It’s like a souvenir.”

“You’re welcome. You’re getting better though, less murder-y, more empathetic.”

“Normally I wouldn’t like to hear that, but I’m okay with hearing it from you.”

“So you’re saying that I’m distracting enough that you would stab someone else if they said the same thing?”

“Just don’t let anyone in the First Order hear that I’m ‘empathetic’ or whatever and it’s fine,” Ben said, “So, uh, got any plans for the night?”

“Well, you know me—a real party animal. I’ll probably read some Jedi texts, plot my next steps for taking you down, you know…the works. And you?”

“Uh….what I do every night: lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling.”

“Thrilling, Ben, thrilling. You really do lead a crazy life as a wannabe Sith lord.”

“Wannabe?”

“Can’t get mad—you know it’s true.” She grinned at him, “Who’s talking to his supposed mortal enemy in the shower?”

“Uh….” Ben sighed, “You got me there, Rey.”

“Well, I’m almost done, so I’m gonna go now, I guess. How do you like…hang up a shower call?”

“I dunno. I’ve never tried to start or end our bonds.”

“Maybe if I just…walk out?”

“Maybe.”

“Well,” she smiled again, “I wouldn’t put this in my best experiences, but the view wasn’t too bad.” She gave him a little once-over with her eyes.

“Thanks,” he replied, his voice oddly small, “Until the next time, whenever that happens?”

“May it not be at a time anymore awkward than this.” She put her handle on the shower stall door and pushed it open.

“Hey, Rey?” Ben said, closer to her now because of her proximity to the door.

“Hm?”

“….The view wasn’t too bad on my end, either.”


End file.
